


Two can keep a secret

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hate to Love, One Shot Collection, Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Perhaps „AU-Canon Divergence“ is not quite correct... it‘s more like „what-if“...So, what-if Gretel changed sides?What-if Narcissa Malfoy has a secret?What-if... whatever...don‘t like -> don‘t read





	1. Muriel/Gretel

Gretel was bored.

Her brother was drunk, and his face was between big tits.

Gretel sighed and swallowed down her beer and looked around. They were in a tavern of a small village, searching for some ugly witches they could kill. But today... today they taking a break. It was their third evening and no sign of any witches.

She looked around for a woman.

There were too many drunken men, and too many filthy whores.

Yes, she was looking for a woman. No infection...

She was about to give up, when her eyes met the most beautifull woman in this shitty tavern.

She wore a white blouse and a corsette that pushed up two perfect round breasts.

And she was looking at Gretel.

She almost stared at the witch hunter.

Gretel felt her arousal rising.

She felt the growing heat.

She felt her own wetness.

The woman got up and approached Gretel. She passed a whore sucking on a man's dick.

She stopped infront of Gretel.

Her sun kissed skin matched her dark brown eyes, and her long black hair fell down her back.

She took the jar out of Gretel‘s hand, and without lowering her gaze, she took Gretel‘s hand, and pulled her down the chair.

„Take me to your room...“ the woman whispered, and Gretel obligated without a single word, and without hesitation.

She knew what that woman wanted.

And she wanted it too...

Gretel closed the door to her room, and looked at the woman.

„What‘s your name...?“

„I go by many names... but tonight, it doesn‘t matter...“ she said, and opened her corsette, and also pulled of her blouse.

„You are so beautifull...“ Gretel whispered, and cupped the woman‘s breasts in her warm hands, and leaned in to take one of her nipples in her mouth....

~<•>~

Muriel was bored and she watched all those horny, needy, weak, pathetic humans.

She wanted some fun tonight.

Far away from her coven, and then she saw her...

She watched her.

She watched her brother, that drunk prick. 

He was disgusting, throwing himself at every whore‘s breast.

She had deserved some fun tonight.

Of course Muriel knew them. 

Muriel knew their story, but that witch hunter with her brown staring eyes was... hot...

~<•>~ •• ~<•>~ ~<•>~ •• ~<•>~

{Many years later}

She walked through a crowd of hundret of witches, and her eyes were fixed on Muriel who was sitting like a queen on a throne-like chair.

None of the witches were touching her.

None of them would dare to touch her without Muriel‘s permission...

„You followed my invitation?“ Muriel asked, when Gretel stopped infront of her.

„I wouldn‘t call it invitation when a hand is wrapped around my throat and I am hanging in the middle of the air.“

Muriel smirked: „But you came.“

„What do you want, witch?!“ Gretel nearly spat, and Muriel got up, and stepped closer.

„Talking.“

„Are you fucking kidding?!“ Gretel asked and added: „I should kill you...“

„Perhaps you should do that... but think about our night... think about the way I touched you... think about the way... you pushed your face between my legs....“ Muriel purred, and Gretel sighed.

„Think about the way I took your inocent...“ Muriel whispered and briefly touched Gretel‘s ear.

„Are you getting wet, my sweet hunter...?“

„No...“

Muriel laughed, and licked Gretel‘s ear, and earned a moan. 

„And you are sure-”

„I want you...“ Gretel finally said, and was surprised by her own words.

She looked in Muriel‘s eyes, and repeated herself: „I want you... I want to be yours... I want to be your secret...“


	2. Narcissa/Lily (& Lucius)

She was alone in the Manor, and her only company were their house elves.

She didn‘t know were Lucius was, and in some way she didn‘t even care...

She was waiting...

A house elf appeared behind her, while she stood at one of the large windows, and said: „Your visitor has arrived.“

„Bring her upstairs...“

„What do you want, Narcissa?!“ Lily asked, when she stood behind Narcissa, and after the door closed behind her.

They stood in Narcissa‘s library, and Lily couldn‘t resist to look over the ceiling high book shelves.

„You doesn‘t seem to be happy to see me.“

„Perhaps I didn‘t heard anything from you. And after three years, the only thing I hear from you is a stupid letter!“ Lily said, looking at Narcissa. 

„At least you came.“

„Because I‘m not such a coward as you!“

„Don‘t you dare...“ Narcissa hissed.

„Why not?! Do you think, I‘m afraid of you?!“

„No...“

„We had sex on the astronomy tower!“

„I know.“ Narcissa said, and tried to kept calmly. She approached Lily very slowly.

„You fucked me...“

„I know...“

„Oh great, the rich, arrogant, pure blood, Narcissa fucking Malfoy knows it! Did you ever imagine that I possibly missed you?! Did you ever imagine, that it wasn‘t just sex for me?! Did you-”

Narcissa lost her patience.

She grapped Lily‘s shirt, pulled her closer, and kissed her roughly.

„No!“ Lily pushed her away, but Narcissa just pulled her back, and kissed her again.

„No... Narcissa...“ Lily said, and still tried to push Narcissa away, but everytime she pushed her away, she came closer to a bookshelf behind her.

„Narcissa... Cissy...“ Lily finally whispered, her back pressed against the book shelf, and she realized, that she hasn‘t pushed Narcissa away.

Her hands held the other witch‘s dress, and she had pulled her closer.

„It never was just sex for me...“ Narcissa whispered against Lily‘s lips.

„I missed you too, my cute little lioness...“ 

„Could you please....“ Lily kissed her again and again... „...just shut up...“

Narcissa nodded. Her hands stroke ober Lily‘s back, and she buried them in Lily‘s soft hair, grabbed them, and pulled Lily’s head slightly back.

Lily moaned, and Narcissa started kissing,and sucking on the Gryffindors neck....

~<•>~

When he came home, she wasn‘t sleeping. She pretended to be asleep, to avoid him.

„Narcissa...?“ he whispered, but she didn‘t answer.

She was smelling on her hand, that still smelled after Lily‘s delicous juices.

She rolled her eyes in delight at that thought...

He laid down, and covered her body with the blanket.

Narcissa smiled a bit at this, and enjoyed his warm body against her back...

The smell of coffee woke her up the next morning, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Lucius was already gone.

„Of course...“ she sighed, took the mug from out a house elf‘s hands and asked her if she could make some breakfast for two.

The elf nodded, and disapparated...

„Dobby...“ Narcissa said gently, and when Dobby appeared, she said: „Lily Evans. Bring her to me.“

He nodded, and disappeared...

„Are you alright?“ Narcissa asked Lily after breakfast, while they were walking upstairs.

„Why am I here?“

„Well... yesterday you seemed to be happy to be here...“

Lily blushed at that, and they stopped infront of a door.

„That could be your room.“ Narcissa said, and opened the door.

„I love you... I don‘t want you to be my mistress... I want you to be my secret...“

Lily gasped, and looked at Narcissa.

„But... Cissy... what about Lucius...?“

Narcissa kissed her, and whispered: „I don‘t care.“


	3. Narcissa/Hermione (Draco/Harry) [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this OS I thought by myself, that this could be also a bit more than just an OS...
> 
> #thinking about a new story with this...

Soft fingers on her cheek woke her up, and she turned around.

„What... what.... how did you...?“ Hermione asked, and took the hand on her cheek.

„You know... when Mr Potter are willingly leave your tent, he should be somewhere aware, that someone find your tent...“

„But the protection spell...“

„You were thinking of me, somewhere deep in your mind. That‘s why I could slip through your wards.“

„Shit...“ Hermione whispered.

„It‘s okay, sweetheart... when I‘m leaving. I‘ll make it stronger...“

„I don‘t want you to leave...“

„I know, Darling... I know...“ Narcissa whispered, leaned in, and kissed her.

Hermione kissed her back immediately, and pulled the other witch closer.

Narcissa broke the kiss, and pulled off her cloak. 

She laid over Hermione, and kissed her passionately.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, and her hands traveled down to Narcissa‘s hips.

”I want you...“ Hermione thought, and Narcissa broke the kiss again, and looked down at her younger lover.

„Are you sure?“

„I don‘t want to wait until the war‘s over, Cissy. Perhaps I‘m going to die. Perhaps we all are going to die... Cissy please ... I do not want to die without ever having the chance to feel you...“

Narcissa looked in those deep brown eyes.

She saw too many emotions, and she didn‘t want to think about what if Hermione was right.

Actually she shouldn‘t even be here...

„Pull off your shirt...“ she said and gave Hermione some space, and helped her out of the shirt.

She stroke over Hermione‘s body, and shoved her gently back.

Hermione laid back again, while Narcissa opened the jeans, and pulled them off too...

She leaned in, and whispered in Hermione‘s ear: „You will be protected... I will protect you... be my secret, Hermione... be mine... but not like this... not here... not only because you are afraid, we could die... because we are not going to die, Sweetheart.“

Before Hermione could realized it, she felt Narcissa‘s magic. Her body relaxed. 

„No... Narcissa...“

„I wouldn‘t do that, wouldn‘t I love you, Hermione... and I love you...“ she whispered and kissed Hermione‘s soft lips, before Hermione fell asleep...

~<•>~~<•>~

„What do you want?! How did you even get here?!“

„Where is she?! Where‘s Hermione?!“

„Oh yeah, sure... do I look like, I would tell you where-”

„Upstairs...“ Fleur said, and Ron stared at her in rather shock.

„Second door... left...“

Narcissa walked passed Ron and went quickly upstairs.

„Out of my way...“ she said to Harry, and entered the room he was leaving right now, and shut the door.

„My Love...“ she whispered, and Hermione looked at her.

„I... I felt your magic...“

„I‘ve told you, I will protect you... show me this...“ she sat next to Hermione and took her left arm.

„Bellatrix would‘ve noticed, if I would have had took all the pain from you...“ she pulled out her wand, and touched the word, that was cutted in Hermione‘s arm, with the tip of her wand, and healed it completly...

She knew that she risked her life, and she also knew that she had to be very quick before anyone realized she was gone.

But Hermione was definitely worth it ...

„How...? I mean..."

„You thought I would just stand there and see you tortured by my own blood?! For Salazar's sake, no sweetheart... I know some spells that Bellatrix does not master."

„Healing spells?"

„Love.“ Narcissa said. „Perhaps somewhere in this madness is a tiny spark of Love left. But a part of her died in Azkaban...“ she pulled back her wand, and stroke over the bare arm with her fingers, and looked at Hermione.

„Sleep now...“

„Don‘t leave again...“

„I have to... and we both know that...“ Narcissa placed a hand on Hermione‘s cheek.

„Don‘t you dare to die...“ 

Hermione nodded and kissed Narcissa, before she fell asleep.

„Some day I won‘t have to do this again, my love.“ she whispered, and kissed Hermione‘s forehead, before she left the room...

„Let her sleep.“ she said passing Ron, who still tried to understand the hole situation.

„How‘s Draco...?“ Harry asked, and Ron‘s jaw almost hit the floor, like a bludger that can hit a player.

Narcissa stopped at the door, and looked at Harry.

„You will know, if you are deciding not to die.“ she said winking, and with that she left, and disapparated.

„Narcissa.“ Lucius said when she entered the Manor. She stopped without looking at him.

„To change Shakespeare‘s words, two can keep a secret, if you let me be your secretkeeper.“

She turned around and looked at him, unable to hide her confused gaze.

„Somewhere it is still my house. So, somewhere, it is still my magic in those walls, Narcissa. You can‘t produce such a strong healing spell, without any help.“

„You...“

„I helped...“ he whispered nodding, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He stepped closer, placed a hand on her cheek, and stroke away the tear with his thumb.

„Do you love her...?“

„Yes...“ 

He nodded and kissed her forehead, before he pulled her in an embrace...

„How did you know where she would be?“

„Harry. I had heard his thoughts...“ she said, and he hugged her tightly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love guys, and perhaps some advice if I should do an extended version of this OS...
> 
> Perhaps I should...
> 
> I think I will...


	4. Narcissa/Hermione (Draco/Harry) [2]

He saw her sitting there on one of their sofa‘s. Draco was sitting on the other sofa. Staring in the empty fireplace. His face was still pale, and filled with fear.

He regreted it, that he destroyed this family.

„Narcissa...?“

„I‘ve left her. Twice.“

He asked her, if she would like to eat something, but she denied it.

„Draco...?“

But Draco was like his mother in this case. He didn‘t even looked at his father...

Without another word he left the room, and looked around.

He was naive. Believing in Voldemort. He wanted might. Too much.

He was blind to want always more of everything.

He thought about all those death eaters.

All those screams from muggle borns they had had tortuered in the cellar...

Someone knocked at the door, and he reached for his wand.

He remembered that he hasn‘t a wand anymore.

He walked to the door. He expected an Auror who will escort him to Azkaban or something like that.

He opened the door and sighed.

„They are in the parlour...“

„Narcissa...“ Hermione said, and Narcissa almost jumped from the sofa.

„Hermione...“ she approached her, cupped her face in her hands, and kissed her, before she hugged her...

Harry approached Draco, who hadn‘t realized that he was there too.

He thought about there shared gazes.

About their secret conversations at night. Their little messages without that anyone knew.

„Draco...“ he said to get his attention.

Draco looked up in Harry‘s eyes infront of his face.

Without thinking, he cupped Draco‘s face and kissed him...

Lucius saw the two couples and something deep inside of him shivered a bit.

He wasn‘t aware of the fact, that his son was gay.

Someone should have talked with him about that...

He closed the door, and went upstairs to his own room.

It was cold and empty.

But he wanted to be alone right now...

~<•>~

„How did you know I would be here...?“ Draco asked, making some space for Harry who sat down next to him.

„Hermione said you could possible be here...“

Draco looked over to Hermione, who was cuddling with his mother, and nodded thankfully...

Hermione stroke Narcissa‘s Finger and said: „I know this is your home, but...“

„I also thought about it...“ Narcissa whispered and continued: „But... I‘m not sure, if she wanted to see me. It happened so much. Perhaps too much...“

„Have you ever tried it...?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa looked over to Harry and her son.

„Draco, do you mind if we are going to my sister?“

„No.“ he said, and they stood up...

Narcissa looked up to the staircase, but she shook her head, and they left the house.

A part of her wanted to see him one last time.

But the other part just wanted to leave...

She also took Draco‘s Hand, and the four of them disapparated...

~<•>~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some love Guys


	5. "Happy Birthday" (Gretel/Muriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday, and my brain spit out this little... thing...
> 
> And yes... It is similar to Chapter 1... that's true... but I also like this one, and I've promised someone who's not here on AO3 to write this down...

It was her Birthday, and she and her brother were in a small village for days now, without the single trace of a single witch, and she was bored...

She was bored of her life sometimes...

She was bored of her brother, who was drunk already, and kissing some whore.

It was fine...

It was her birthday...

Men were talking to her.

She ignored them.

Women were talking to her.

She ignored them, even if they were hot, and horny.

But she didn't wanted a whore.

She didn't knew what she wanted... but then... in the middle of the crowd of whores and men....

There was she.

She had missed her...

She was so beautifull...

She had missed those eyes...

Her brother thought she was dead...

"Muriel..." Gretel thought, and she watched how the high witch approached her.

She didn't move.

She couldn't move.

She felt her own white magic.

She felt Muriel's dark magic.

She saw, how men couldn't let go of the whores, and she knew, that Muriel had manipulated them...

She didn't care.

Her heart almost beated out of her chest.

Her breathing became heavy, and she locked eyes with Muriel.

Those deep brown eyes.

Gretel couldn't resist.

She didn't wanted to resist.

She stood up, when Muriel took her hand, and she followed the dark witch upstairs...

,,I really shouldn't do that..." Gretel whispered, but Muriel interrupted her with a kiss, and Gretel kissed her back immediately...

,,I can't..."

,,Shut up... you can..." Muriel whispered, and ripped open Gretel's west, and roughly grabbed Gretel's breasts.

The problem was: Gretel liked it... she moaned in pure pleasure, und Muriel bit in one of those hard nipples infront of her, and Gretel grabbed a fist full of Muriel's hair...

Muriel ripped open Gretel's trousers, and pushed her down on the bed of the room, Gretel had rent in this tavern.

She wasn't gentle.

But Gretel didn't wanted it gentle.

She knew Muriel...

She knew Muriel's temper...

She loved it...

Gretel pulled the other witch down in a passionate kiss, and screamed in pure lust, when Muriel entered her wet cunt with two fingers.

They moved together, and also Gretel's fingers found their way in Muriel's wetness.

They moved together...

They fucked..

They kissed, and they bit the other, until they came at almost the same time....

,,Happy Birthday, Love..." Muriel whispered... still hard breathing...

,,I love you..."

,,I love you, too sweetheart..."


End file.
